Photovoltaic (PV) cells, commonly known as solar cells, are devices for conversion of solar radiation into electrical energy. Generally, solar radiation impinging on the surface of, and entering into, the substrate of a solar cell creates electron and hole pairs in the bulk of the substrate. The electron and hole pairs migrate to p-doped and n-doped regions in the substrate, thereby creating a voltage differential between the doped regions. The doped regions are connected to the conductive regions on the solar cell to direct an electrical current from the cell to an external circuit. When PV cells are combined in an array such as a PV module, the electrical energy collected from all of the PV cells can be combined in series and parallel arrangements to provide power with a certain voltage and current.
PV modules are installed in a layout at an installation site. The installation process involves an installer placing rows of PV modules and connecting these PV modules together into one or more groupings of the installation layout. The PV modules may be connected in groupings of various numbers and have several groupings at an installation site. The groupings may be uniform, for example six PV modules in each grouping, and nonuniform, for example, four PV modules in two groups and six PV modules in one group. Cabling and connections are also installed by an installer to connect and support the PV modules of a grouping and for the PV system installation as a whole. Once finished, the cabling and connections for the groupings of the PV modules, and of the PV system installation remain in place, to permit the PV modules, and the whole installation, to transmit the electrical power the system is generating.